


the seasons we meet

by yukirei



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, ktbweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Though we met in spring, I hope we have more seasons together."</p><p>a collection of drabbles for <a href="http://ktbweek.tumblr.com/post/123586179411/hello-everyone-we-just-noticed-that-there-isnt-a">ktbweek held in tumblr </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 (August 10) | Favorite Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first i post a month too early now i post late. ha h a h a im...yeah.
> 
> BUT ANYWAY HERE'S FOR YESTERDAY'S PROMPT

 

"Ah really? I love that book too! Who's your favorite character?"

The question reaches over to you. They're talking about a book you've read too. It's a good book, one you also love. The girls from two rows down are excitedly chatting, the first says she loves the enthusiastic side character, how he's always smiling and is the mood maker. The second girl nods but says she like the anti-hero of the book, the tortured soul, the one needing love the most. She says it with such passion that you smile.

You love all the characters of this little light novel for their different personalities and the way the writing style pulls you into their world.

But the one thing you love the most is this character that's written in as a side character. He's not the type to be flashy but he's cool in your eyes. He's steady and calm, always watching over the main female protagonist even as she falls in love with someone else. She worries about a lot of things but he's always there to soothe them. He doesn't really do big gestures but it's the little things mentioned that makes you sigh; a can of her favorite drink pressed to a tear-stained cheek, a quiet presence to remind her that even if she falls there's someone to catch her, an ever watchful eye, careful and considerate. Those small things are what makes you love the character.

Whenever anyone talks to you about the book you are always animated, gestures and rapid words painting the picture of that world but when you reach him, that character, you soften, your smile gentle, nostalgic, precious.

But while you love the character for what the author has made him to be, there is another reason why it's him that's dear to your heart.

When you think of that character, you think of hair the color of light caramel, and kind ginger brown eyes. You think of a solid presence that's been there for most of your life. You think of someone dependable and kind. You think of gentle hands brushing your hair, of holding yours as you weave through crowds. You think of  _him_ .

And that smile you have is not just for the character of a book but for that person.

You whisper his name and hope he's thinking of you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't my favorite out of the bunch tbh and it's the only one that'll have a 2nd POV since it fit with the prompt. but still i hope you enjoyed it!!


	2. Day 2 (August 11) | Chizuru’s Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAY OF SUNSHINE I HOPE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!!!
> 
>  
> 
> (also i forgot to recheck japan's school calendar so i completely forgot that they'd be on their summer vacation during august so please just think of like summer remedial classes or something.)

 

_She's doing this to spend time with Shun._

"That's great Masaki-chan!" Shun says, clapping his hands as he watches Masaki frost the cake.

_She's doing this to spend time with Shun_ .

"Ah, Masaki-chan, you need to make it a little more even over here." Shun points to a part of the cake that's barely covered in icing, the chocolate chiffon underneath still visible.

_She's doing this to spend time with Shun._

"Do you want some help with that?" Shun asks very kindly; there's nothing sinister about Shun's offer of help. There never is. It's not because he thinks Masaki can't do it either, only that he wants to offer any help he can.

"No." She forces out as she tries to get the cream frosting even, her arm raised high getting more and more sore as she has to repeat the spreading motion with the icing spatula. "I want to do it on my own."

Shun just smiles at her and nods, giving her the space she needs. Masaki's grateful even as she struggles. She's never really baked a cake like this before and she's glad that Shun's willing to teach her. She's even more glad that Shun doesn't ask  _who_ the cake is for. Because the receiver's an excuse, she wants to spend time with Shun, bask in his smiles and listen to his gentle voice.

So she tells herself that she's doing this to spend time with Shun. And maybe if she repeats it enough she'll believe it too.

* * *

  
There's a box waiting for him on his desk when he comes in. Shun is smiling at him and Yuuki is as impassive as always but Chizuru knows deep down he's joyful to see him.  _(Really.)_

"Eh, eh! What's this? What's this?" Chizuru says as he excitedly bounces over to his seat. "Is this a present?"

Shun chuckles and nods. He peeks inside and lets out a gasp of surprise. It's a cake! A cake on his birthday!

He turns back to his two friends with happy tears and hugs Shun. "Wah! Thanks a lot!" He cries, giving Shun one more squeeze before he lets go and turns to Yuuki who's already scooted his chair a few feet away.

Ha! As if that'll stop Chizuru.

While Yuuki grunts and pulls away from the hug, Shun takes out a small but prettily wrapped box from his bag and places it on his desk next to the cake box. The sight of the new present distracts Chizuru enough that Yuuki finally slips away.

"Happy birthday, Chizuru-kun." He says before nodding at the now free Yuuki. Yuuki sighs and grabs for the paper bag beside his chair, a ribbon taped at the top, and plunks it down next to Shun's gift.

"Eh? You got me a gift  _and_ a cake?" He sniffles. "You two really love me, don't you?"

"The cake didn't come from us." Yuuki says, sitting back on his chair and refusing to move it back to its proper position, still wary of Chizuru's displays of affections.

"It didn't?" Now he's intrigued. The cake looks handmade and he had first guessed that Shun baked it for him.

Shun shakes his head, a small smile on his lips. "The maker really put a lot of effort into it though."

_Her?_  Chizuru blinks, looks back down at the cake. The lines for 'Happy Birthday Chizuru' is a little wobbly and the icing doesn't look as even but it's made diligently, carefully.

"Who?" He asks, now quiet. His heart starts racing, tripping over beats as he swallows. He has an idea, a hope, but he needs the affirmation.

"Masa—"

He's out the door before Shun even finishes. His legs are pumping and he's running down the hallway. He hears the distant shout of a warning to stop running but he doesn't listen to it.

He needs to find Mary.


	3. Day 3 (August 12) | OTP (your favorite pairing/s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops this is a late post for me since i was busy with school things. but i had to have otp fic
> 
> im in a rush so any typo or errors please feel free to point them out!!

 

Shun believed a kiss is soft and sweet like marshmallows for a majority of his life. It's done gently with the person you love. It's done tentatively, your hearts racing as you lean in closer. It's done almost reverently because the other person is the one you would never want hurt.

But no amount of fantasizing or shy peeks at movies and dramas or even mock practices with a stuffed bear can prepare him for an actual kiss.

His first kiss isn't soft and sweet like marshmallows at all.

It happens during the summer before the start of his days as a university student and he's caught in a sudden summer shower with Yuuta. They take shelter from the rain in a old temple, one of the buildings at the edge of the main one. It's quiet and no one's there so they plop down the grocery bag, Shun wincing at the loud squish it makes.

"Ah, the forecast didn't predict rain." Shun comments along with a soft chuckle looking at the downpour in the making before glancing back to Yuuta who's wringing out excess water out of his shirt.

  
A flimsy white shirt. A flimsy white  _transparent_ shirt.  _Clinging_ to a lean build.

Shun blinks, taken aback at the sight. He feels heat rushing to his cheeks as he stares at Yuuta, his  _friend_. There's an unfamiliar urge that's insistently trying to get his attention, telling him to move closer, to touch, to maybe do more than touch.

"Shun?" Yuuta's voice snaps him out of his odd trance but then he realizes he's been staring and squeaks, feeling even hotter as he blushes. Yuuta's brows furrow and his lips curve down in a worried look. "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head quickly, saying, "nothing, nothing at all" repeatedly until maybe he believes it himself.

"Well, come over here. You need to get out of those clothes and wring them out or you'll catch a cold." Yuuta says, gesturing with his hand for Shun to come closer.

"Y-yes." Shun says, feeling jittery as he stands close to Yuuta. He shrugs off the unbuttoned polo and hands it over to Yuuta's outstretched hand. He begins to wring the end of his sleeveless undershirt while Yuuta starts on his polo, he looks back out to the rain, trying to calm his galloping heart. 

"Shun."

  
He turns to Yuuta who's looking at him like he knows something is up and it only flusters Shun even more. He tries for a smile, a reassuring one but he feels his own lips waver and he can't help but stare at Yuuta, he looks so different and Shun doesn't know  _why_.

"Hm? What is it Yuuta-kun?"

A hand brushes at the ends of his hair, Yuuta's fingers grazing against the skin of his neck and Shun shivers. "Your hair's getting longer." Yuuta takes a wet lock between his fingers, rubbing them. "It's longer when it's wet."

Shun makes a noise, shifting on his feet, trying to look everywhere else but at Yuuta. He wonders if his heartbeat is loud enough for Yuuta to hear.

_(It's not but Yuuta's own heartbeat is loud enough as it is.)_

"Shun." 

Shun looks up and Yuuta murmurs, "Sorry", before leans down, hands cradling Shun's face with insistent pressure.

Yuuta's breath is warm, his lips pressing hard against his own. He startles, tenses for a moment; it's unexpected though he realizes a moment later, not unwelcome and soon Shun feels his eyes flutter closes as he drinks in Yuuta's scent, the heat he gives off, the rough awkwardness of a first kiss surprising with teeth clacking together, heads shifting for a better position, hands grasping and fingers twining with strands of hair all to move closer,  _deeper_ .

"Yuuta—" Shun gasps mid-kiss, chest heaving. He feels the rough wood of the temple wall behind him and wonders when they moved. Yuuta's hands are hot even against the wet cloth that sticks to his skin. He hears his name whispered as Yuuta nibbles at his jaw, trailing sucking kisses to his neck but as good as it feels he doesn't want that.

Shun tigthens his grip on Yuuta's hair and tugs slightly, desperate for it in a way he's never really felt before. This is all new to him but he knows one things. He wants a kiss, a real one.

Their gazes meet for a long moment when Yuuta moves up, little breathing gasps and tiny swallows the only sound behind the wall of pattering rain. Then they're kissing again, deep and frantic like they've wasted enough time and are making up for it.

(Maybe they are.)

So maybe Shun's kiss is nothing like he thought before. It's not sweet or soft like a marshmallow but it's with Yuuta and it's something a little more exciting and it's perfect.


End file.
